Te amo, Kitsune
by BlackHime13
Summary: A Naru le obligaron a marcharse pero... después de dos años consigue volver. ¿Qué es lo que le sucederá? ¿Se reencontrará con el amor de su vida? Una historia de amor entre nuestro lindo kitsune y un posesivo y celoso azabache. / SasuNaru


I LOVE YOU

Hoy es un día raro. Des de que me levanté esta mañana he tenido el presentimiento de que hoy iba a pasar algo. No sabría decir si es algo bueno o malo pero sé que algo va a pasar.

Hace poco más de una semana que volví aquí, a Konoha, mi ciudad natal. Me marché hace a penas dos años, cuando tenía 17. Ahora ya tengo 19 y al ser mayor de edad hice lo que quise des de un comienzo, estar aquí. Mis padres me obligaron a ir con ellos pero ahora ya no pueden obligarme a nada.

Mis abuelos me apoyaron y me regalaron su casa de aquí. Incluso me ayudaron con la mudanza y la pagaron por mí, al igual que los gastos que me conllevará vivir aquí. Mis padres en cambio me dijeron que me arrepentiría y que solo no podría con todo. Que cuidar de mi mismo, mantener la casa, ir a la universidad y cuidar de otra persona era demasiado y que al final volvería corriendo con ellos. ¡Ah¡ Por cierto, si no lo he mencionado antes lo diré ahora. Tengo un hijo de a penas 1 añito. Es tan tierno y lindo a pesar de que no se parece mucho a mi. Tiene el cabello azabache con tonos azulados, la piel clara y los ojo negros pero se difuminan hacia adentro quedando un precioso color azul cielo. Él ha sido mi vida, la luz que ha iluminado mis días y el que me ha hecho seguir adelante. No negaré que al principio me costó bastante cuidar de él mientras estudiaba pero, a pesar de los días en que este diablillo no me dejó dormir, estoy muy feliz de tenerlo a mi lado.

Ahora estoy a punto de terminar una de mis clases. Esta materia es muy aburrida pero es parte de mi carrera. Escogí psicología porque me gustaría ayudar a la gente con problemas. Además Tsunade-obachan es dueña del hospital central de Konoha y fue la única que estuvo feliz de que escogiera una carrera relacionada con la medicina. Mi abuelo, Ero-senin, hizo un berrinche quejándose de mi decisión ya que él quería que me hiciese cargo de su empresa. El único problema es que esta trata sobre porno. Tiene una multinacional relacionada con la venta de revistas, libros y mangas sobre este tema. También produce películas y, para colmo, también es dueño de una gran sucursal de venta de juguetes sexuales.

Evidentemente yo me negué a tener algo que ver con ello así que él se deprimió e hizo un gran teatro dramatizando los echos.

Por otro lado, prefiero no hablar mucho de mis padres. Mi madre es una famosa modelo y mi padre es el dueño de la mayor cadena de hoteles del continente. Para ellos simplemente tendría que casarme con un "buen" hombre y obedecerlo en todo. Para que eso se cumpliera me habían comprometido con un hombre de 32 años, porque decían que era lo "mejor" para mí. ¡Si, ya! ¡Y un cuerno! Ese hombre era un machista que lo único que quería era el dinero de mis padres y presumir de su joven y lindo marido. Me encantó la cara que puso cuando, tanto mis abuelos como yo, le echamos en cara que ya no era virgen y que, para colmo, estaba embarazado y pensaba tener al bebé.

El caso es que el se echó para atrás diciendo que no quería a un cualquiera como esposo y que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su prometido tuviera un hijo que no fuese suyo. Además el echo de yo ser menor de edad y no estar casado toda la responsabilidad recaía en mi prometido.

A mí me importó muy poco pero mis padres pusieron el grito en el cielo e hicieron de todo con tal de que yo renunciara a tener a ese niño. La verdad es que, por su culpa, a los cinco meses de embarazo entré en depresión y casi lo pierdo.

Tsunade-obachan se enojó tanto con ellos que les prohibió acercarse a mi hasta después del parto. Mientras que a mí me ingresó en el hospital para tenerme vigilado y cuidar de mi. La verdad es que ese día, el día que se suponía que ellos tenían que estar allí apoyándome y ayudarme en aquel momento tan especial, ni siquiera se aparecieron por el hospital.

Llegaron dos meses más tarde con la excusa de que habían estado muy ocupados con el trabajo, pero la verdad es que nunca me consideraron como a su hijo por el echo de ser doncel.

Des del inicio yo supe que no podía contar con ellos pero aquel día confirme que, definitivamente, no dejaría que mi hijo se acercara a ellos. No merecían llamarse padres y, mucho menos, llamarse abuelos. Para mi hijo sus abuelos serán los míos.

Con un suspiro, termino de recoger mis libros y me dirijo hacia la guardería Taka. Allí trabaja mi antiguo sensei Iruka, por lo que no dudé ni un segundo en dejarle a cargo de mi hijo.

Caminando hacia allí, pienso que sería bueno pasar primero a hacer la compra y dejar la despensa llena. No creo que a Iruka-sensei le moleste si llego un poco mas tarde. Me alegra el solo tener clase por la mañana y el no tener que trabajar, gracias a mis abuelos. Así aprovecho todas las tardes para estar con mi dulce niño.

Pov. Sasuke.

* * *

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Al oír ese grito no pude evitar poner una cara de fastidio. Al girarme vi a una pelirrosa de ojos jade corriendo hacia donde yo estaba. Cuando por fin llegó a mi lado, se "arregló" el cabello, se sonrojó e hizo lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Has venido a verme?- me preguntó con aparente timidez e intentando parecer linda.

¿Es que no aprende? Por más que la rechazo no hay manera de que entienda que ella no me interesa en absoluto. Soplo irritado y la miro con el ceño fruncido a más no poder.

-Quedé para hablar con mi copia barata.- dije frío, rápido y conciso.

-Demo... parece que él no está aquí. ¿Quieres que te haga compañía?- me preguntó "coquetamente". Yo solo resoplé irritado.

-No, gracias.- respondí mientras me giraba dispuesto a seguir mi camino pero ella se me colgó como una lapa del brazo, mientras empezaba a arrastrarme hacia el edificio. Realmente creo que en realidad es un hombre pero se operó para "ser" una mujer. Su fuerza no es normal.

-Vamos... no seas tímido.- dijo sin dejar de jalarme.

Poco después, llegamos hasta una sala vacía donde me "invitó" a sentarme, por no decir que prácticamente me lanzó al sofá y ella se sentó a mi lad-cof, cof, casi encima, cof, cof. Incómodo intenté apartarla pero, vuelvo a repetirlo, su fuerza no es normal.

-¿Haruno-sensei, qué está haciendo?- cuestionó una suave voz.

Al girar hacia la puerta vi a un pequeño niño de unos cuatro años mirándonos inocentemente.

-A ti que te importa mocoso.- le dijo ella enfadada por interrumpir su "oportunidad" mientras se levantaba. Ante esa respuesta yo fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo podía alguien como ella trabajar con niños? Realmente no lo entiendo.

-Pero...- casi susurró el niño mientras se le humedecían los ojos.

-Lárgate.- ordenó ella fríamente. Parecía que se había olvidado de mi presencia ya que, por lo general, suele fingir delante mío. Hipócrita. Esa es la mejor palabra para definirla.

El pobre niño salió corriendo prácticamente llorando por la actitud de su "profesora".

-Sakura...- dije con mi mejor tono amenazador. Ella giró sorprendida. Había estado refunfuñando sobre ese chico y realmente se había olvidado de mi persona.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun...yo...- intentó excusarse con un dulce, fingida, voz. "Falsa" pensé para mis adentros.

Se produjo un silencio tenso. De esos en los que el aire se podría cortar con un cuchillo pero, entonces, una voz desde la puerta llamó nuestra atención.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.-dijo un moreno que yo conocía bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté yo.

-No llegaste donde acordamos y recordé quién trabaja aquí.- explicó sin borrar esa insufrible y falsa sonrisa de su rostro.

-Me arrastró hasta aquí.- comenté fastidiado.

-Además de fea tiene la fuerza de un hombre.- se burló él.

-¡¿A quién llamas fea, imbécil?!- gritó la pelirrosa enojada.

-A ti. Además solo he dicho la verdad.- siguió burlándose él.

Los dos siguieron discutiendo y harto salí de aquella sala. De camino a la salida escuché la voz de alguien al que no creí que volvería a ver.

-Siento la tardanza, Iruka-sensei.- se disculpó aquella voz delante mío.

No pude evitar mirar hacia allí. Necesitaba saber que de verdad era él y que no era mi imaginación y ansias por verle lo que me estaba causando una alucinación.

Pov. Naruto.

* * *

Corrí hacia la guardería. Tsk, se me hizo bastante tarde. Yo solo planeaba comprar los ingredientes necesarios y algunas cosas básicas para la higiene, cuando un par de varones idiotas insistieron en que me fuera con ellos. Me excusé diciéndoles que tenía prisa pero estos no daban su brazo a torcer. Después de un buen rato una señora me ayudó. Esta se había dado cuenta de que tenía un hijo, por lo que contenía una de las bolsas, las cuales llevaba pañales en ella. Ella me sonrió mientras les reprendía por su actitud.

Finalmente ese par se marcharon y ella volvió a sonreírme y me instó a que me diera prisa. Yo le agradecí y eché a correr a todo lo que mis piernas, y las bolsas, me lo permitían. Al final compré un poco más de la cuenta y no sé como me las apañaré para llevarlo todo a casa.

Después de un buen rato corriendo vi la guardería y seguí hasta llegar a la puerta. Paré para recuperar aire y regularizar mi respiración. Entré y fui directo a la sala donde sabía que mi ex-sensei estaría. Al llegar vi que la puerta se encontraba abierta por lo que simplemente toqué para llamar su atención.

-Siento la tardanza, Iruka-sensei.- me disculpé algo avergonzado. Esto me recordaba a mis días en la secundaria. Ante ese recuerdo no pude evitar sonreír levemente.

-Tranquilo Naruto. Anda pasa y siéntate. Seguro que viniste corriendo.- invitó con algo de gracia en la voz.

Yo me sonrojé ante ese comentario y simplemente dejé las bolsas sobre una de las mesas y me senté en la silla de enfrente suyo. Al estar sentado solo dejé salir un leve suspiro.

-¿Anda qué pasó?- me preguntó con su cariñosa voz. Yo siempre le he considerado como a un padre y sé que él me quiere a mí como a un hijo.

-¿Dónde está Yume?- cuestioné algo preocupado.

-Tranquilo, está durmiendo. Ahora responde a mi pregunta.- me respondió con una sonrisa divertida al ver mi preocupación de "madre" primerizo.

-Me entretuve comprando, lo siento.- me excusé algo avergonzado.

-Mmm...- solo murmuró mientras me miraba suspicazmente. No pude evitar suspirar y contárselo todo. Cuando utiliza esa mirada no puedo evitar sentirme como un niño pequeño que está siendo regañado por una travesura.

-Un par de varones idiotas intentaron convencerme de irme con ellos cuando estaba saliendo del supermercado. Aunque me negué, ellos siguieron insistiendo hasta que una señora me ayudó.- expliqué en un leve susurro.

-Ya veo.- dijo él mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

.¿Pasa algo?- pregunté por su acción.

-Nada. Solo recordé que antes también te acosaban mucho y, por lo que veo, aún sigue pasando.- me habló en un tono divertido.

-Mooo... no tiene nada de gracioso, sensei.- reproché haciendo un puchero.

-Jeje. Tranquilo, no quise burlarme es solo que... han pasado dos años desde entonces.- me comentó con voz algo melancólica.

-Lo sé.- respondí yo.- Si hubiese sido por mí, no me habría marchado.- sentencié en voz baja pero sé que él me oyó.

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio hasta que un leve ruidito llamó nuestra atención. Mi dulce niño había despertado y me miraba con sus brillantes ojitos. No pude evitar sonreír cuando le vi sonreírme y estirar sus bracitos hacia mí.

-To-chan.- me llamó con su infantil y aún adormilada voz. Yo sonreí aún más y le cargué en mis brazos para después darle un suave beso en la frente.

-¿Cómo estás, precioso?- pregunté suavemente mientras le miraba. Él solo se rió y con una de sus manitas apretó uno de mis dedos con los cuales le estaba acariciando y haciendo mimos.

-Es un niño muy tranquilo. Seguro que lo sacó de su padre.- alabó Iruka-sensei. Yo sonreí con melancolía y miré al niño en mis brazos.

-Tienes razón. Se parece mucho a su padre.- acepté tristemente.

-¿No quieres verlo ni saber como está?- me preguntó él. Yo seguí sin mirarle.

-Yo...- intenté responder pero no pude.

-Sabes que él fue quién lo pasó peor. No sabe por qué le dejaste sin decir nada, por qué desapareciste. No dejó de preguntarnos por si...

-¿Crees que yo quería irme?- le interrumpí.-¿Crees que para mí fue fácil?- seguí hablando en voz baja y sin mirarle.

-Durante los dos últimos años... lo único que yo quería... era verle.- seguí hablando. Las palabras parecían no querer salir de mi boca y mi respiración se estaba acelerando. Sabía que si seguía así lloraría sin poder evitarlo.

-Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazado... estaba tan feliz. Lo único que quería era decírselo... pero mis padres se enteraron primero.- murmuré con la voz entrecortada. Sabía que estaba a punto de desmoronarme y lloraría dejando salir lo que había estado reprimiendo durante los dos últimos años. Solté un suspiro para tranquilizarme y me volví a sentar aún con mi hijo en brazos, el cual se había dormido.

-Se enfadaron tanto... Ni siquiera les dije quién era el padre, para que no le hicieran daño.- continué con mi relato aunque más para mí que para mi sensei.- Me obligaron a irme y me comprometieron con un... imbécil machista.- paré para aspirar profundamente, evitando que se oyeran mis sollozos. Las lágrimas ya comenzaban a salir de mis ojos azules.

-Mis abuelos fueron los únicos en apoyarme. Mis padres querían que abortara pero me negué. Yo estaba decidido a tener a mi hijo pero... a los cinco meses sufrí una depresión por su culpa y casi lo pierdo. Estuve internado en el hospital hasta el día del parto, para evitar problemas. Tsunade-obachan se enojó tanto con ellos que no les permitió acercárseme hasta que diese a luz. Los muy... malditos, ni siquiera se presentaron aquel día. Lo curioso es que... no los necesité. Al único que quería y necesitaba a mi lado... era a él.- seguí relatando ya llorando sin evitarlo. Sentía mis lágrimas recorrer mi piel y la voz algo distorsionada por el llanto.

-No me parecía justo... el que... no pudiera... presenciar ese momento que... sentí... un gran odio pero... no hacia él... sino... hacia mis padres. En ese momento... lo decidí...

-¿Qué decidiste?- me interrumpió una voz a mi espalda. Yo me paralicé y sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Me negué a girar para comprobar mis sospechas. Esa voz... la echaba tanto de menos. Era inconfundible para mí. Mis lágrimas brotaron con mayor intensidad pero aún así estaba feliz.

-¿No vas a responder, kitsune?- preguntó con su sexy voz pero en un tono suave y bajo. Yo solo negué con la cabeza sin mirarle, a pesar de que mi cuerpo temblaba de la emoción (y el llanto), al oírle decirme de aquella forma que tanto me gusta.

-¿Qué decidiste?- me volvió a cuestionar en un leve susurro.

-Decidí que volvería.- respondí finalmente y de igual forma que él.

-¿Y por qué tardaste otro año?- fue su pregunta, sin reproche pero con algo de dolor en la voz.

-Yo...-no supe como explicárselo.

-Naru... mírame y responde...- sentí su aliento en mi oreja, cosa que me hizo estremecer.-... por favor.- terminó de susurrar.

Ante esas palabras no pude evitar levantar la mirada. En cuanto nuestros ojos se cruzaron, pude ver la tristeza y la desesperación que los negros ojos de Sasuke demostraban. Ante eso, de mis ojos volvieron a brotar finas y cristalinas lágrimas.

-Tenía que aprender.- susurré sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Aprender?- me preguntó confundido mirando mis ojos azules en busca de una respuesta.

Yo solo sonreí cálidamente y bajé la mirada al niño que dormía en mis brazos. Suspiré y volví a subir mi mirada hacia él.

-Aprender... a cuidar de él.- respondí sin dejar de mirarle.

-Hmp. ¿Namikaze o Uzumaki?- me preguntó con una media sonrisa de las suyas. Sé que en su tono no hay burla ni reproche, solo curiosidad y yo sonreí ante ello.

-No lo adivinarías.- murmuré divertido.

-Hmp. Pues dímelo.- susurró ahora él siguiendo el juego.

-Uchiha.- dije sin dejar de mirarlo. No quería perderme ninguna expresión suya.

-¿Qué?- soltó sorprendido y abriendo más los ojos.

-Su nombre... es Yumeji Uchiha.- finalicé con una tímida pero feliz sonrisa.

Pov. Sasuke.

* * *

No podía creerlo. Realmente es él. Ese chico rubio al que no he podido (ni querido) olvidar. Tenía tantas ganas de acercarme y abrazarlo pero... mi cuerpo no quería obedecer. Simplemente me quedé allí, quieto, parado, mirando hacia mi niño rubio.

Estuve escuchando y estaba sintiendo un gran cúmulo de sensaciones distintas. Primero sentí una gran tristeza al saber que mi rubio tenía un hijo. Después sentí una inmensa felicidad al enterarme que ese niño era mío, mío y de él, pero me enojó que por culpa de sus padres no pude estar allí con él. Cuando oí todo lo que sus padres le habían echo sentí un profundo odio hacia ellos pero... al verlo llorar, diciendo que me necesitaba, que lo único que había querido todo ese tiempo era estar conmigo, verme, me sentí tan feliz que no pude evitar sonreír y hablarle.

Iruka-san se había marchado hace poco dándome ánimos. Al hablarle me di cuenta que se tensó pero no volteó a verme. Yo suspiré imperceptiblemente para tranquilizarme y me senté en la silla que había ocupado el mayor anteriormente.

Volví a insistir pero él se negó. Yo solo sonreí de lado al ver que temblaba ligeramente. Sé el efecto que le produce el que le llame kitsune. Volví a preguntarle en un leve susurro y esta vez, él si respondió. Cuando oí que había decidido volver pensé: "¿Y porqué tardó tanto? ¿Porqué en cuanto cumplió los 18, no volvió?¿Porqué... me hizo esperar un año más?" Así que se lo pregunté, sin reproche hacia él. Lo que le había pasado había sido difícil, lo sabía pero, aún así la pregunta salió con algo de dolor.

Él calló y siguió sin mirarme. No aguanté más y le pedí, no, le supliqué, que me mirara y respondiera. (Si ya sé que un Uchiha no suplica pero por él me daba igual todo aquello del orgullo familiar). Al oírme por fin levantó la mirada y pude observar sus precioso ojos zafiro, algo hinchados y enrojecidos por llorar, y bañados con esa salada agua. Cuando respondió me quedé confundido pero él sonrió al darse cuenta, esa cálida y tierna sonrisa que me deja maravillado, y después bajó la mirada. Yo le seguí y caí en cuenta del pequeño niño que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. Mi hijo... no... nuestro hijo. Yo solo sonreí y entonces le pregunté por el apellido. Tenía curiosidad por saberlo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sus padres le habían echo.

Él notó mi curiosidad y divertido dijo que no lo adivinaría. Le pedí que me lo dijera, también divertido pero... cuando susurró ese nombre... no pude evitar sorprenderme de verdad.

-Su nombre... es Yumeji Uchiha.-me dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Ante esas palabras no pude evitar quedarme paralizado. ¿Uchiha?¿Le habías puesto mi apellido?

-¿Cómo...?- ni siquiera pude terminar la pregunta de lo atónito que estaba.

Él volvió a sonreír y sé que estaba divertido por mi reacción.

-Te lo diré pero...

-¿Pero?- le insté a seguir.

-Primero... quiero que me digas qué hacías aquí.- me preguntó, con ojos preocupados y acompañado por su tierno y lindo puchero. ¡Dios! No sabe cuanto me encanta ese gesto tan dulce suyo. Yo solo suspiré pero estaba enternecido por esa preocupación. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué tenía pareja, un hijo...? Quién sabe, pero no dejaría que se preocupara por nada. Aunque él se hubiese ido sin decirme nada, en ningún momento pensé en intentar olvidarme de él. Tenía planeado ir a buscarle hasta el mismísimo infierno si hubiese sido necesario.

-¿Recuerdas a Sakura?- le pregunté. Él frunció el ceño y asintió pero sin decir nada. Hmp, ni que hiciese falta. No es un secreto que a él no le cae bien la pelirrosa por intentar conquistarme. A pesar que le he dicho muchas veces que nunca tendría nada con ella él seguía celándose cada vez que ella hacia algo, aunque solo fuese mirarme. La verdad no me quejo. Me encanta saber que me quiere tanto que no quiere perderme.

-Pues quedé con mi copia barata y de camino allí pasé por aquí.- paré para suspirar.- El problema fue que ella trabaja aquí y me vio.- dije molesto.

-¿Trabaja aquí? Pero...- habló él confundido.

-Si lo sé. He visto vívoras más maternales que ella.- le interrumpí sabiendo lo que él pensaba. Yo me sentí satisfecho al oírle reír por mi comentario.- El caso es que me arrastró hasta una sala. Realmente creo que tiene demasiada fuerza para ser mujer.- comenté lo último en un tono bajo pero él me oyó y volvió a reír por ello.

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó todavía divertido.

-Pues... apareció Sai, la insultó y empezaron a discutir. Me harté y me dirigía a la salida cuando... te oí. Pensé que estaba soñando y quise comprobarlo y, al final... realmente eras tú.- finalicé para luego acariciarle una de sus mejillas, con esas marquitas que me encantan.

-Sasuke...- susurró con los ojos llorosos. Yo le impedí hablar robándole un tierno y rápido beso.

-Shhss... No te preocupes. Ahora... ¿me dirás cómo hiciste para ponerle mi apellido?- le pregunté con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Estuviste escuchando antes, verdad?- cuestionó yo asentí aunque él ya sabía la respuesta.

-Pues... antes dije que... Tsunade-obachan y Ero-senin me estuvieron apoyando. El día que nació Yume...- dijo para mirar un momento al niño y luego volver a mirarme solo que con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Si no fuese porque ardo en deseos de saberlo ya me habría lanzado a devorarle esa dulce boquita que tiene.-...el 23 de octubre, por cierto...- murmuró.

-Gracias por decírmelo.-susurré yo mientras sonreía al ver como su sonrojo aumentaba.

-Bueno, el caso es que... ese día obachan me preguntó cómo quería llamarle. Yo... lo tenía muy claro desde hacía varios meses pero... cuando me preguntó sobre qué apellido quería ponerle... yo...- bajó la voz tanto que no le oí.

-¿Tú...?- le volví a preguntar.

-¡Lo dije sin pensar!- casi gritó mientras ladeaba el rostro y se sonrojaba aún más.

-¿Qué?- inquirí sin entender.

-Qué...- su sonrojo aumentó más... como siga así realmente me lo voy a comer.- Dije tu apellido sin pensar. Simplemente sabía que era lo justo. Tu no pudiste estar allí, era tu hijo y... además...

-¿Además?- pregunté yo.

-Además... estaba muy enojado con mis padres. Ellos no se merecen llamarse abuelos y con alguno de sus apellidos demostraría que lo son. No estaba dispuesto a que mi hijo pasara tiempo con ellos...- y entonces murmuró-... y lo sigo manteniendo...- ese susurro me hizo sonreír.-... así que simplemente me pareció perfecto. La verdad es que mis abuelos se alegraron de mi elección y ella se encargó de escribir todos los datos de la partida de nacimiento.- finalizó todavía sin verme.

-Hmp. Gracias...- le susurré al oído. Él volteó a verme sonrojado y algo intrigado.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó con una expresión tan erótica, sonrojado con la boquita semiabierta y mirándome con sus preciosos ojos zafiro brillando, pero a la vez con una voz tan inocente.

-Por darme un precioso hijo, por ponerle mi apellido y por... estar conmigo.- le respondí susurrándole levemente en el oído.

-Bu-bueno... lo pri-primero... fue cosa de los dos... lo segundo... era lo justo y... lo tercero...- dijo nervioso pero, lo último no terminó de decirlo.

Me separé de su oreja para poder verle directamente a los ojos. Tenía que preguntárselo aunque quizás su respuesta no fuese la que yo quiera.

-Sé... que no hemos hablado de si volverás a estar conmigo pero...- no pude terminar de hablar por que sus dulces labios se posaron sobre los míos. Fue un gesto cálido, dulce, tierno... definitivamente fue algo mágico que solo él podría hacerme sentir.

-Tendrías que estar enojado conmigo.- comentó al separarnos.- Deberías... haberme gritado, reclamado... no sé, podrías incluso quitarme a Yume y no dejar que me acerque a vosotros nunca más pero... en cambio... estás pidiéndome que vuelva contigo.- me dijo con sus ojitos brillando.

-Escúchame.- ordené cogiéndole ambas mejillas y mirándole directamente a los ojos.- Yo jamás haría algo así. Te quiero conmigo, a ti y a Yume. Nunca te separaría de él además... Tu nunca quisiste dejarme. Podrías haber abortado pero no lo hiciste, aguantaste a tus padres y tuviste el valor de volver aquí para vivir tú solo junto a nuestro hijo. Yo creo... que no tengo ningún motivo para enojarme contigo.-dije totalmente sincero. Solo con él puedo ser así. Él es la única persona que me soporta cuando estoy de mal humor y la única que consigue sacar esta faceta mía.

-Sasuke...- susurró mi nombre con su dulce voz.

-Así que... Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto... ¿aceptas estar conmigo lo que resta de tu existencia y cambiar tu apellido a Uchiha?- le pregunté seriamente, aunque lo último fue más bien una pequeña broma.

-Si...- murmuró.- Acepto estar contigo para siempre y... cambiar mi apellido a Uchiha.- accedió lo último algo divertido también.

-Hablo enserio.- le medio amenacé.

-Yo también.- me respondió a su vez.

Los dos nos sonreímos y me fui acercando lentamente hacia sus labios. Le vi entrecerrar sus lindos ojos mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Finalmente junté nuestros labios en un cálido y tierno beso.

Fue un beso largo, sin prisa solo dejamos que nos envolviera por completo. Estábamos juntos y ya nada ni nadie nos podría separar de nuevo. Nos tuvimos que separar al sentir como de los brazos de Naruto nuestro pequeño se removía al estar despertándose.

Cuando abrió sus ojitos me quedé maravillado al verlos. Levanté la vista para mirar a Naru y este solo me sonrió y volvió a darme un casto beso.

-¿Son preciosos verdad?- me preguntó suavemente.

-Si que lo son.- respondí yo.

Los dos nos levantamos de las sillas y él me dejó cargar a mi hijo, mientras él estiraba las piernas y relajaba los brazos.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunté. Él solo asintió.

Le di al niño y yo recogí todas sus bolsas de la compra. Una vez listo nos marchamos hacia su casa.

Llegamos en poco más de quince minutos y él abrió la puerta pasando primero para dejar las cosas de Yume. Yo entré seguido de él y me dirigí a la cocina. Hace dos años ya estuve en esta casa, ya que sus abuelos sí aprobaban nuestra relación. Dejé las bolsas y me dirigí a la sala de estar, donde le vi dejando a nuestro hijo en el suelo junto con algunos de sus juguetes.

-Naru...- le susurré al oído cuando llegué detrás suyo y le abracé la cintura.

-Di-dime...- dijo él algo nervioso.

-Mmm... sabes... deberíamos hablar con mis padres.- le comenté sin soltarle.

-¡He!¿Por qué?- me preguntó inocentemente mientras giraba a verme, sin obligarme a soltarle.

-Porque nos vamos a casar. Ni creas que pienso dejarte salir a la calle sin un anillo que deje en claro a todos los hombres del universo que tu me perteneces.- declaré de manera arrogante.

-Jejeje Sasu... ¿no crees que eres demasiado posesivo?- me cuestionó con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Mmm... es justificable si quiero mantener a un ángel a mi lado.- respondí sinceramente.

-Baka...- susurró mientras su sonrojo aumentaba y después apoyar su cabecita en mi pecho.

Yo soy una cabeza y media más alto que él con 1,87m, mientras que él solo mide 1,63m. Adoro que sea más bajo que yo por que lo hace ver tan tierno y adorable. Sobretodo cuando quiere darme un beso porque me rodea con sus brazos el cuello, se sonroja lindamente, se pone de puntillas y cierra los ojos, en una petición muda. Eso me vuelve loco, todos sus gestos, su forma de hablar, de mirarme, todo él me vuelve loco.

-Nee...- llamé su atención.

-¿Mmm?- murmura dando a entender que me escucha.

-¿Por qué no tenemos otro?- le pregunté.

-¿Qué?- me preguntaste sorprendido mientras te separabas levemente a verme.

-¿No quieres tener otro? ¿Para que pueda verte con una linda pancita y consentirte en todo lo que quieras?- te cuestioné mientras te acariciaba una de tus mejillas.

-Y-yo...

-¿No quieres?- le insistí aún sabiendo lo que él quería decir.

-No es eso es que... Yume es muy pequeño y...- no supiste cómo seguir además de sonrojarte de sobremanera.

-Mmm... pero... ¿no crees que nos merecemos vivir esto juntos, kitsune?- te pregunté. Sabía que al llamarte así no te resistirías mucho más.

-E-eso es trampa.- te quejaste haciendo uno de tus lindos pucheros. Yo te abracé por la cintura y junté todo lo que pude tu cuerpo al mío.

-No lo es, kitsune. Sabes que me encanta llamarte así y que, a ti te encanta que lo haga.- dije sin dejar de mirarte a los ojos.

-Yo... moo... está bien. Haz lo que quieras conmigo.- dijiste haciendo otro puchero.- Si quieres que nos casemos, lo haremos. Si quieres tener 10, 15 o incluso 20 hijos los tendremos. No me importa mientras pueda estar contigo además... realmente me encanta que me llames así.- declaraste mientras me mirabas sonrojado pero con una tierna sonrisa.

-Hmp. Te amo, kitsune.- te susurré.

-Yo también te amo, Sasu.- me dijo él con una de sus lindas sonrisas.

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

..

Extra

...

….

…...

…...

…...

…...

Pov. Naruto

* * *

No sé cómo me he dejado convencer tan fácil pero es que con Sasuke susurrándome al oído con esa varonil y sexy voz, mientras me abraza por la cintura y me llama kitsune es imposible que yo le niegue nada.

Esta mañana, hace apenas unos minutos, Sasuke me despertó con suaves besos por mi cara y cuello. Ayer se quedó a dormir alegando que no iba a separarse de mi nunca más. Nada más levantarnos él fue a por Yume y yo me dirigí a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Poco después de sentarnos Sasuke comenzó a hablar.

-Naru...

-¿Sí?

-Cuando terminemos iremos a ver a mis padres.- declaró sin más.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sorprendido.

-Ya te lo dije ayer y además ya les avisé que hoy quería presentarles a alguien muy especial.- recordó con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Te refieres a Yume?- cuestioné con gracia en la voz.

-Pues claro. A ti ya te conocen y te adoran pero a este pequeño todavía no. Me pregunto que cara harán en cuanto se enteren.- comentó divertido.

¿La respuesta a esa pregunta? Fácil.

Nada más llegar a su casa y entrar por la puerta su madre ya me había abrazado tan fuerte como para hacerme perder la respiración. Ella no fue la única, su padre no perdió tiempo de separarme de ella y abrazarme él y su hermano Itachi hizo lo mismo que los dos primeros.

Me hizo mucha gracia la cara enojada de Sasuke cuando les recriminó que no podían estar sobando a su prometido. Cuando su madre escuchó eso gritó tan alto que seguro que la escucharon en toda la ciudad. En cambio, tanto su padre como su hermano, vinieron corriendo a mí para ofrecerse a deshacerse del pervertido de Sasuke porque no querían que me quitara la inocencia.

Ahí es cuando Sasu estalló y dijo que de no ser por su pervertida persona Yume no estaría aquí.

-¿¡Yume!?- gritaron todos los presentes.

Sasuke solo sonrió de lado y me hizo una seña. Yo sonreí divertido y me fui detrás suyo para cargar a mi niño. Como todavía estábamos en la entrada ellos no se habían percatado del carrito que había detrás nuestro.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó Mikoto-san.

-¡No puede ser!- dijeron ahora Fugaku-san e Itachi-san.

-¡Qué monada!- volvió a hablar Mikoto-san mientras se acercaba a mi para cargar a Yume.

-¡Serás pervertido!- exclamaron ambos hombres hacia Sasuke.

-¿Cómo se llama cielo?- me preguntó la mujer.

-Yumeji.- respondí mientras ignorábamos la discusión de los varones Uchiha y entrábamos para seguidamente sentarnos en el sofá de la sala.

-Que bonito.- alabó ella.

-Gracias.- dije yo.

Los dos seguimos hablando mientras de fondo se oían a los mayores Uchiha discutir con el menor de ellos, y Yumeji reía divertido al ver a su papá discutiendo con su tío y su abuelo.

...FIN...

…...

…...

…

.


End file.
